Never say NEVER AGAIN!
by Malinda4242
Summary: BoscoCruz They get trapped in a warehouse on the way to a drug deal meeting. Contains language and sexual situations. One chapter story complete. By Crazygirleym and Malinda4242 ENJOY!


Never say NEVER AGAIN!!! By, Crazygirleym and Malinda4242 Rated R for language and sexual content,,,  
  
"You have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Bosco yelled as he slammed his hand against the door, "It's locked!" Storming away from it he kicked the trashcan next to the desk, "Son of a bitch! I'm not believing this shit!" Furious already with how this day was going he was now raging at being locked in the office of this warehouse. Glancing over at his partner he gave her a look to burn forests down. "This is all YOUR fault! If you hadn't insisted..." She cut him off with her own angry voice, "Oh shut the hell up Boscorelli! No one told you to close the damn door! That was all YOU!" Going to it she jiggled the knob as if to check to see if he was correct. That just set him off again.  
  
"ITS LOCKED Maritza!" he growled, angry but now trying to keep his voice low, storming over to her, "Why the hell do you do that? HUH? Always checking to see if I'm wrong! I said it was locked..." his voice rising, "it's LOCKED!" Turning he went back to the desk yanking out his radio. He pressed to talk but heard nothing. "Son of a BITCH!" he shouted, slamming the radio onto the desk in the office.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Cruz asked quietly, giving Bosco a disgusted look as she grabbed her own radio. She tried to call, and heard nothing as well. Bosco curled his lips and stepped towards Cruz, yanking her radio out of her hand and sending it crashing to the floor. "We can't get any damn reception in here!" he looked pointedly at her his voice angry. Cruz looked to the floor at her broken radio, and then looked up to Bosco,"You sorry son of a bitch," she mumbled to him. "What did you say to me?" Bosco stepping close to her, growling through clenched teeth, getting in her face. "You heard me." She said looking him in the eye, anger showing through again. Bosco took a step back, raising his eyebrows, a half laughing smirk on his face he shook his head and then looked at her in disgust.  
  
Pointing his finger at her, "You are always making me come on these stupid, goddamn escapades," he raised his voice now, pacing back and forth, finally yelling at her. "And they always get fucked the hell up!" Cruz walked towards Bosco, pointing her own finger in his face, "I never made you come..." she yelled back, getting cut off by Bosco.  
"Get your finger the hell out of my face." Bosco stopping snarled at her, obviously pissed off. Cruz walked back over to the table, grabbing the radio Bosco put there. Sitting down in the chair in front of the desk she tried the radio once more, hearing nothing.  
"Oh. My. God." Bosco mumbled to himself, shaking his head, "You hard- headed bitch from hell."  
"What?" Cruz asked shocked turning to him. Bosco said nothing, twisting his mouth he looked away. Cruz got up and walked towards him, "What?" she asked again, "What the hell did you just call me?"  
  
"Cruz," Bosco yelled looking back at her, wiping sweat from his neck, "We CANNOT get reception in here!" The room was getting hot, and they both were feeling it.  
  
"I never said we could Bosco! I was just checking to be sure, is that okay with YOU?" She had a hurt angry look on her face, "And I asked you a question. What did you just call me?" Standing in front of him she wiped her forehead, looking at the sweat on her hand, then back up at him.  
He was looking over her head, his face set in an angry smirk. Seemingly pleased with himself and yet looking like he wished he'd kept his mouth shut. "Nothing, I didn't call you anything." Now he was mumbling not looking her in the eye.  
  
Giving him a dirty look she turned her back on him walking again to the desk. Deciding for the time being to ignore his mouth, "Damn its hot in here!" His mouth overriding his common sense again, "Gee you think so? Damn I can't believe it could be HOT in a warehouse in JULY! Oh My GOD! And in an ABANDONED WAREHOUSE! Damn what could they have been thinking? No AC? Ungrateful drug dealers we have to put up with nowdays..." He stopped as she rounded on him, advancing quickly. "SHUT UP! Could you for once just shut up your smart ass mouth?" Furious herself now, "What is it about you that just forces you to be so damn mean mouthed? And don't say its ME cause you're ALWAYS LIKE THIS MAURICE!" "Don't call me that!" Looking down at her, "You call me Boscorelli or Bosco, not Maurice." She was inches from him, the heat was getting to them both and he knew it but he didn't stop, "You don't ever get to call me that Cruz! Only my friends and family call me Maurice...and you are neither! And you better get out of my face if you know whats good for you!"  
Leaning closer to him, she smirked, "Maurice... what you gonna do about it? Huh? Maurice..." His face grew redder, making her grin more at him, "Whats the matter, can't take it when its dished back? Maurice!"  
  
Instead of answering her, he moved back and stepped around her, "Screw you Maritza." Moving to the desk he sat down fuming. "Screw me?" She gave a harsh laugh, turning to watch him. "Never again Maurice! Thats for damn sure!" Herself moving to take a chair, he glared at her as she glared back at him.  
  
"You can say that again," he muttered pulling his teeshirt up and off of his chest. Tugging it over his head he tossed it to the desktop after wiping his face with it. The room had grown even hotter now with the door closed, and he was sure his anger was adding to his discomfort. But somehow with her in the room he couldn't calm down. Yanking the straps of his vest loose, he pulled it over his head also. tossing it after the shirt. Pulling on the front of his undershirt making it flap, he attempted to cool himself. "How freaking hot is it today out there anyway?" Speaking outloud to himself. "Hot enough," she answered looking at him casually then quickly looking away as he glanced at her. "I think it was 95 when we came in here."  
  
"Son of a bitch!" He groaned, "and it wasn't even noon yet!" Whirling in the chair to look sideways at her, "Does anyone even know we're in here? OR did you AGAIN neglect to put that in your intellegence report?" Seeing the way she avoided his look he boiled over, "GOD DAMN IT MARITZA!!!" Standing up he stalked back and forth in front of the desk, flinging his arms out to the side. "SO... WHAT? We're just gonna fry in here? I can see the fucking headlines now,,," Stabbing the air with his hands shoulder high, 'Two of NYPD's stupidest cops die of heat stroke in warehouse because one of them couldn't even..." He was so angry now he was stuttering. Stalking around the room now, finally coming to a halt in front of the door. Rapidly banging on it, he started yelling, "HELP!!! SOMEBODY CAN YOU HEAR ME? MY DUMB ASS PARTNER FORGOT TO LET OUR LIEU KNOW WHERE WE WERE GOING! CAN YOU LET US OUT BEFORE I KILL HER?"  
  
She watched him have his fit, then had to look away, as she was laughing. And she knew that would just set him off worse. He hated to be laughed at and she knew it. Getting herself under control before he noticed she replied, attempting calm. "Bosco, stop! You're gonna get heatstroke if you keep it up!" Then she started taking off her shirt as he'd done.  
  
"Whoa!!" He turning saw her, "Whoa!!! What the hell are you doing?" "I'm doing the same thing you did," she looked at him frowning, "what? I can't be cooler too?" Tossing the teeshirt onto the desk as he'd done, her vest immediatly followed it. Then so did her undershirt, leaving her only in her bra. "Whats the matter Papi, worried you might not be able to control yourself?" Her voice and face full of scorn at his turning away to look at the wall. "Grow up Bosco. Its hot, we have no water and I'm not in the mood to get heat exhaustion." Wearing tight jeans as usual, she unbuttoned them, tugging them off. She had on navyblue silk snug boxers under the jeans. Untying her shoes she kicked them away and finished slipping the jeans off. Adding them to the pile on the desk. The entire time, he was turned facing the wall, clenching and unclenching his fists, muttering to himself.  
  
Sitting back down, "Okay, you can turn around now." Smirking as she knew what a prude he could be out of the bedroom. Turning he came completely unglued seeing her sitting there in her underware. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? WHAT IF SOMEONE COMES IN HERE MARITZA?"  
  
"Then we'd get to go home Maurice!" She half yelled back, he was starting to piss her off again. "What the hell are you worried about anyway? Its not like anyone would think we would be together anyway! Everyone knows how much you hate my guts!"  
  
Tears of anger in her eyes she stood up marching over to him, "You know I didn't have a choice!" "What? Didn't have a choice in what? Getting us in on this stupid meeting?" He looked confused for a second. She continued, "NO! Noble! I was told to do what I was doing with Noble! You should have trusted ME! And I never meant to hurt Mik..." "DON'T YOU EVEN SAY HIS NAME!" Bosco put his hand on her chest pushing her slightly, "AND YOU NEVER MEAN TO DO ANYTHING BUT YOU DO IT ANYWAY!"  
  
"ME?" She slapped his hand away, poking him in his chest with her other hand, "YOU HAVE ROOM TO TALK?? PLEASE, IF YOU HAD TRUSTED ME NONE OF THAT SHIT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN NOBLE'S HOTEL ROOM! AND I DIDN'T HURT YOUR BROTHER!! I WAS JUST AS MUCH IN DANGER AS HE OR YOU OR ANYONE ELSE WAS!" Taking a deep breath as he stepped back furious, she added, "YOU CAN BLAME ME IF YOU HAVE TO BLAME SOMEONE, BUT MIKEY MADE HIS OWN BED! AND ONLY HE SHOULD LIE IN IT! JUST LIKE LETTIE!!" Turning from him she snarled, "And I'll be damned if I'm going to be made to lie in it with him or her for the rest of my life. So stop blaming me Maurice. Or yourself and put it where it belongs!" Heading back to the chair she felt him grab her.  
  
Spinning her around he grabbed her arms pulling her to him, snarling into her face, "You selfish bitch! You used your sister to get what you wanted, and then you used my brother, and both are dead because of YOU!" Shoving her hard away from him he watched as she stumbled first then righting herself she came at him. Horror and fury mixing on her face.  
  
"You self righteous son of a bitch!" Her anger forcing her voice harshly low, she slapped him hard across the face. His lip catching on his front teeth instantly beginning to bleed. Raising his hand in shock to his mouth he looked at the blood on his fingertips as she continued, "DON'T YOU EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME AGAIN!" Confusion on her face now too, she yet continuted as she stepped back from him. She half expected him to retaliate but he just stood looking at his hand and then finally at her. Her voice quiet now, furious, "If you want to blame me go ahead, but maybe you should be looking in the mirror Bosco. I didn't see you stopping and looking both ways when my sister was taking us to that house. And I didn't see you stopping and going in another direction when Mikey was giving YOU the Monkey dealers. All you saw was the same as me Bosco, a good arrest on your damn record and more drug dealers off the street and maybe just MAYBE a chance to save your brother, like I wanted to do my sister! But at least I'm adult enough to admit it. I know I made mistakes, but I didn't put the fucking drugs in my sisters arm or your brothers, so fuck you!"  
  
Going back to the chair she sat facing away from him, swiping the tears from her cheeks. So angry she could have beat him senseless, she was breathing hard, a catch in her voice as she said, "I didn't kill my sister."  
  
He stood there, angry as she, looking again at his hand, the red wetness there. "And I didn't kill my brother." He answered her his anger evident in his voice, as was his hurt.  
  
Following her to the chairs he sat down staring at the wall behind the desk for several minutes, both silent. Sweat was running down his face, dripping from his nose now. Unable to take the clothing clinging to him anymore he finally leaned over and untied his own shoes kicking them off, pulling his socks to join them. Then glancing over at her, defiantly unbuttoned and unzipped his own jeans. Standing he dropped them to the floor and stepped out of them. Grabbing them up he tossed them with his other clothing to the desk. He was wringing wet with sweat and finally pulled his undershirt off. Wiped down with it and dropped it on top his jeans. Sitting back down in the chair wearing only his red boxers, elbows on knees staring again at the wall behind the desk, feeling her turn to look at him he smarted off before he could stop himself, "If you can I can. And don't worry, I can restrain myself, been there done that, wasn't that great to begin with. You don't exactly have an imagination in the sack. So I'm not looking for seconds." As soon as the cruel words were out of his mouth he could have bitten his tongue off. Not even she deserved that kind of meaness and he knew it, but his anger was in control now.  
  
Her gasp at his words made him cringe inside, but he refused in his anger and stubborness to retract or apologize for them.  
  
Giving a quiet snort of fake laugh to cover her hurt at his words she retorted, "And you think I am? Hell Boscorelli, You weren't even in my top 10 list, so don't flatter yourself! I slept with guys in highschool could satisfy me better than you did." Then feeling damn cruel herself she added, "Oh and I wouldn't have let you in my bed a second time if I didn't need to control you out of bed like I did. You made it so easy, acting like the little begging puppy. Always chasing behind me wanting more. You really should get some pride." It was a lie, but if he was gonna play this vicious game she'd be damn if he would win.  
  
Jumping up he stalked to the otherside of the room, turning back to her, glaring at the back of her head. Knowing the mean game they were both now playing, but unable to resist, "Oh Bullshit Maritza, and you know it. You couldn't wait to get in my pants a second time. Hell you're probably hoping I let you in them now. And as far as 'satisfying' you goes, I'm not like other guys, I can tell. And you were plenty damn satisfied." Smirking to himself as he finished his little speech he froze as she began to stretch. Unable to see her face he missed the matching nasty smirk on hers.  
  
Flipping her head, her hair tossing to the side, she began to stretch. Her arms languidly reaching up to the sky as if she'd not heard a word he'd just said. Arching her neck and letting it move into her back she slid one foot around the side of the chair extending her slim leg. Catching sight of his face. His smirk turning into a blank stare as she stretched in the small mirror over the short file cabinet her smirk grew. Thinking, 'Score.' Finishing her stretch she turned to look at him, "Did you say something? I'm sorry I wasn't listening. Must be the heat getting to me."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her, "Funny." Seeing her eyes lower from his face to his boxers, a knowing look coming over her face, he fumed, his face getting redder, beginning to match his shorts. Turning away from her he heard her snicker behind his back as she commented smugly, "I win."  
  
Shaking his head in frustration, "You didn't win anything so don't get smug."  
  
They both became silent for awhile. He went to sit again, reaching over taking the radio off the desk he tried again to get a response from it. Still nothing, anger again gripping him he threw it at the pile of clothes stacked up on the desk. "SHIT!"  
  
"Why do you do that?" She asked harshly, turning he saw her glaring at him. "Do WHAT?" He was glaring back. "Throw things! That radio will come out of my paycheck you know! Or should I say YOUR paycheck cause I'm not the one smashing radios here." Looking straight at him now. "You really could use anger management classes Bosco." He leaned over putting his face almost against hers, his voice low, "Don't talk to me. If I want to throw things I will throw them. And I'm NOT paying for your broken radio." He knew he sounded like a petulant child, but didn't care.  
  
That was the final straw....standing up angrily in front of him, her hands on her hips, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU HAVE BRAIN DAMAGE FROM ALL THOSE YEARS OF NOT USING IT OR WHAT?" Jumping up from his seat he bumped into her, shouting down at her, "NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME UNLESS YOU COUNT BEING STUPID ENOUGH TO FALL IN LOVE WITH SUCH A HEARTLESS BITCH! AND YEAH MAYBE I DO HAVE BRAIN DAMAGE BUT ITS BECAUSE OF YOU NOT MY LACK OF USE OF IT!"  
  
Suddenly, before either knew what was happening, before either could register reactions they were in each others arms.  
  
Kissing her roughly, Bosco held a hand full of her hair in his fist, drawing her head back, "You bitch from hell! I hate you!" "I hate you too you asshole maniac!" She grabbed his hair with both hands dragging him down to her mouth, biting his lip hard before kissing him just as hard as he'd done her.  
  
Pushing him back from her, "I don't ever want to see you again after today!" "Well that makes two of us!" He growled then one arm around her back he had a hand full of breast in his other hand, squeezing as he added, "I never want to see you again either!" Pushing him back against the desk, "Don't call me, don't write!" She bit his chest, then sucked his nipple hard, hearing him gasp outloud, she added, "You're paying for that radio first though!" Rolling her over he leaned her back over the desk, pulling her bra off as he unhooked the back, "No I'm not! And don't you call me!" Roughly taking her nipple into his mouth he circled it hard with his tongue, sucking it in as she cried out, "You bastard oh yes you are!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" he shouted, pushing her off of him as he pulled her from the desk. Grabbing her by the arms, lifting her up he dropped her down onto the desk. Cupping her breasts into his hands. She lifted her head up, kissing him deeply, feeling his hardon pressing against her thigh as he stood betwen her legs.  
  
"Damn, Bosco!" she moaned, biting down on his bottom lip. His hard dick was bending as it pressed against his boxers. Sweat dripped down his chest, landing on top of Cruz's thighs. He felt the urge to grind her, but the urge to fuck her was more powerful. With one hand wrapped in her hair behind her head as he sucked on her nipple, he took the other hand and released his erection, grabbing it firmly.  
  
Cruz lifted her hand up too, grabbing Bosco's balls, she began tugging them. Bosco jerked himself off as she tugged, and his moans of pleasure filled the entire room. He lifted his arm and wiped away sweat from his forehead before he reached down, grabbing Cruz's silk boxer he tuggd them off of her, lifting her legs he wrapping them around his waist. Without hesitation, as he moved to her, she pressed against him, his hard dick slipping into her. He grabbed her ass and started pumping hard, slamming himself into her.  
  
Bosco scooted her further down the desk towards him as he thrust deeply. He moaned deeply, throwing his sweat soaked head back. His eyes closed as he bit his lip, quivering. His ass cheeks tightened as he trust fully into her. Cruz took her hands and grabbing his ass squeezed tightly, turning Bosco on even more. She dug her finger nails into his ass cheeks, "You are not to call me, you son of a bitch!" she screamed.  
  
"I'm taking your number off my cell, don't worry about that!" Bosco screamed back, slamming her down amoungst the clothing piled on the desk, pinning her shoulders to the table. His thrusts were loud as his balls smacked against her ass. She moaned, either out of pain or sheer bliss, but it only made Bosco fuck her harder. "You bitch!" he groaned loudly, bending his head down, he sucked her nipples, grabbing them tightly in his hands as he did so.  
  
"Bosco, Maurice," Cruz moaned louder as she began to orgasm, "Oh YES! DIOS MIO! PAPI! MAURICE MIO!" Her cries finally bringing him over the edge he pulled out as she finished, grasping himself firmly in his right hand as she quickly half sitting up reached down and joined him. Together they pumped him harder, his own cries filling the room, "GOD YES RITZA!! MAKE ME CUM!!" Her long nailed fingers gripping him as he forced his tongue into her mouth, her grabbing his hair pulling him tight as she felt him orgasm, his hot cum spraying over her stomach and thighs. His straining moans filling her mouth as he collapsed onto her forcing her backwards onto the desk again, sweat pouring off of him. Gazing into her eyes, his hands beside her head, tangled in her hair, his breathing out of control still he saw her smile. "So, never again huh Maurice?" Grinning at her, gasping for air in the stiffeling heat of the room, "Never again Ritza....until next time?" Pushing him off of her, she smirked, "You hope!"  
  
As she sat up grabbing a shirt to wipe her face, he rolled to lay on the desk spent, snatching a shirt to do the same. Both jumping like they'd been shocked with a cattle prod as they heard from the doorway....  
  
"Wow, what a show! Damn Davis we should have brought popcorn!" Sully was clapping as Ty grinned over his shoulder, "Don't forget sodas Sul. Its damn hot today..and it looks like it got alot hotter in here than out there!"  
  
Both turned away in hysterics as Bosco and Cruz scrambled for clothing, both beginning to bitch at each other for being so stupid as to not have notice the door opening.  
  
THE END....hehehe 


End file.
